Bubble
by cornelialover
Summary: Donna comforts Harvey after he fights with Mike and Samantha. Post 9x05.


**Hello! I've never published for this fandom before and I hope you like this. Quick one-shot of Darvey fluff in the between of 9x5 and 9x6.**

**English is not my first language so I hope you forgive my mistakes.**

XXX

Donna hears the sound of the door opening and takes a deep breath, worry consuming her lungs. As soon as she sees him next to the counter, she starts, "Hey."

"Oh hi. I figured you would probably go after Mike when I left." Harvey didn't look at her directly. There was something off on his voice.

"I sent Louis. I wanted to be here for you." She walks closer to him hesitantly, embracing herself not so sure about how to approach the man.

"I'm fine. You don't need to worry about me." He tries to sound normal, but Donna is Donna and he should have learned this by now.

"Harvey, I know you. You don't get to play the insensitive with me when you're not." Her eyes meets his. She can see the pain on his gaze and she wants to kill Mike for putting it there.

"Donna, I mean it, I don't care! Let's just clean this mess up and go sleep." Harvey turns to the side and grabs a glass, but somehow he manages to drop it on the floor three seconds later. "Damn it!"

"Oh man. Harvey, look at me." The redhead demands and he just obeys. "Your face is pale as ghosts, I can see your veins jumping from your forehead, and I can hear your voice cracking. I'm not telling you to open up. I just want to take care of you. Please." Donna sighs tiredly as she reaches for his arm, stroking it softly.

Harvey sighs, realizing he indeed didn't want to shut down to his girl. The truth is he was rooting for her care since he left the office twenty minutes sooner. "I don't wanna talk about it, Donna."

"We don't need to. Just come here." She offers her hand and he takes in on his immediately, without fighting back. He reminded himself he didn't need struggling to deal with feelings by himself anymore. He had her now. She was his safe place and there was nothing to be scared of.

xxx

20 minutes later. They were still on those office clothes, laying on bed in a comfort silence. Donna had helped Harvey to get off his tie, but the rest was still the same as before. The couple was enjoying each other's caresses without so much talking. Harvey was wrapped around Donna's body, head resting on her belly. She found it funny the way he was embracing her waist, firmly as if he was afraid of her leaving. She should admitt she loved this vulnerable Harvey.

Donna, on other hand, had her back resting on the pillow, in a half-sitting position. Her hands were running through Harvey's hair and neck, stroking it softly and making him blink each time slower. The redhead couldn't see his face, but she knew he was still awake due to the up and down strokes he was doing on her right arm. Sometimes he would grab one of her hands and play with their fingers, then he would let go and start caressing her arm and waist again. She could feel he was not as tensed up anymore and felt relief for it.

"Babe?" Donna calls lowly, without stoping the caress on his hair.

"Hm?" He murmurs back, lazily awake.

"Were you having a panick attack when you got home?" She lets out what's been eating her. Donna was not sure if what had happened minutes before was even more serious than it looked like.

Harvey adjusted his position, trying to lift his head in order to look at her without untangling from her belly. His gaze was light and reassuring. "No, no, seriously. Don't worry. I was just..."

"Mad?" She tries.

"Not mad. I mean, not with Mike."

"I know. You're mad with Samantha and you have every right to be." The redhead states. Harvey noticed her tone suggesting she had more to say and waited.

"But?" He pushes after a few seconds.

Donna takes a deep breath. He knew she was about to read his mind again. "But besides all that you are upset about the way Mike blown off on you." She concludes as if it was the simplest thing on Earth, and Harvey's only answer was a deep breath. He couldn't deny it. "Listen, you didn't do anything wrong and I want you to know it. You were here, preparing yourself to receive your best friend and then he came in saying all that bullshit, as if you had any piece of fault in this whole thing... Well, just for the record, Mike was ridiculous. And right now I just want to punch that kiddo's face for doing this to my man." Donna got angry while speaking and Harvey melted seeing how cute she was on defending him.

"When did you get so protective?" He smiles lightly, squeezing her other hand.

"I have no idea." She chuckles.

Harvey tightened his arms around her. "Thank you, by the way. You can really make me feel better." He kisses the black fabric of her dress above her stomach. Donna smiled genuinely.

"Don't thank me. I just hate that people can still hurt you when you really don't deserve it." She sighs, hating herself for ever been the one doing this to him.

There was silence again. But not for so long this time. Donna could feel Harvey was overthinking something, and she gave all the time he needed for processing and speaking up when he felt ready. Not so late, it came out simply:

"Donna, is he really leaving things like this?"

She recognized frustration on his voice. Donna cleared her throat before taking his cheek and making him look up to her again.

"Hey. He will come around some time. It's not like you lost him for good or something like that. I promise you." She bit her lip.

"I trust you." He stared at her features with fondness.

"Sometimes life is going to be like that, you know. Sometimes in the end of the day it's gonna be just me and you and our little bubble."

"Good thing I'm having you forever then, because this feels good." He teases, reminding her of their conversation a week ago.

"Shut up, I'm serious!" She tries to hide her grin, but fails miserably.

"Me too! Really. Seeing we're an endgame team now... it comforts me." He starts, swallowing hard and willing to show her exactly how overwhelming he's feeling in this moment. He thought that no words could really define this but he knew she'd understand anyway. She was Donna after all. "Knowing you're not going anywhere. That I will never be alone again. That you are the one constant in my life... seriously, when did I get so lucky?"

She smiles, not being able to hold her feelings anymore. She needed to say it out loud. And so she did. "Uh geez, I love you so freaking much."

They both knew that already. It was obvious and none of them were stupid. But saying it out loud was something else, and she felt glad she finally did it. Harvey's huge grin made hers grow even bigger too.

"I love you even more, Paulsen." He says it back so quickly it makes her heart race.

Even in the middle of the mess, knowing they would still have each other no matter what made both of them relax and reassure down again.

It was still early on the evening, but there they were, caressing each other and almost sleeping on that exact clothes and position, when their bubble was broken by Donna's phone ringing loudly.

"Louis?" She picks up, the name calling Harvey's attention. "Okay. I got it. We'll try, I call you back in a minute."

When she hangs up, Harvey lift his body from hers with a questioningly glance.

"Samantha's been fired. He's calling for a meeting."

"Shit. Let's go." Harvey searches for his tie.

"Are you sure? You okay with it?" Donna asks, trying to slow down his hurry.

"Yes, babe. You're with me, so everything is going to be fine in the end."

XXX

**Let me know what you think! The promo for the next ep suggested the episode is going to continue where the other left (they were on the same clothes) so I tried to pull this off in order to make sense with the promo.**

**Reviews are appreciated :)**


End file.
